


Penny's Boy

by give-me-a-moose (quirky_turtle)



Series: Criminal Minds Tumblr Requests [8]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, some misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirky_turtle/pseuds/give-me-a-moose
Summary: Can you write a Derek x reader fic where Reader is injured and can't fly with the team so she stays back with PG. The team is on their way home (on the jet) So reader and Garcia are revealing their crushes and the webcam is on but they didn't know that. then reader reveals that her crush is Derek and when she finds out the webcam is on she's embarrassed and offs the cam. (Maybe she says some reasons why she likes him and describes his sexy chocolate self?!) But fluff and smut when Derek gets to the BAU?
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Reader
Series: Criminal Minds Tumblr Requests [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1224191
Kudos: 75





	Penny's Boy

You groaned in frustration when the file landed in front of you, “But Hotch, it’s fine.” 

“L/N, you are not cleared to fly yet.” your unit chief replied back.

“But I gave you a doctor’s note.” you tried in a last ditch effort. 

“Having Agent Reid sign a note saying you can fly does not count. Nice try though.” he answered with a hint of amusement in his eyes. 

You nodded, relenting, “Fine.” 

“Alright. Wheels up in thirty.” the older man concluded the meeting and left his agents (who were leaving) to prepare.

Reid walked up to you with a half smirk, “I told you it wouldn’t work. I’m not that kind of doctor.” 

“It was worth a shot.” you merely shrugged, a grin on your face. Spencer patted your good shoulder and left the room with the rest of the team. 

Leaving you with Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan, aka the man of your dreams and totally off limits. 

“That’s a naughty kitten. Trying to fool Hotch like that.” he teased you with a wide smirk. 

Your heart raced in your chest, as it always did when he smiled at you. You had it bad for him, but there was one thing in the way. 

“It won’t be too bad, at least you get to spend time with my Baby Girl.” he chuckled. 

And there it was. Your heart instantly sank. 

Penelope Garcia was your best friend at the FBI, followed closely by Spencer Reid. You too had become fast friends when you joined the team a few months back. However, she was also the cause of all your guilt. 

You knew that Morgan and Garcia had a thing going on. It was obvious from how they talked to each other. When you developed a crush on the profiler, your friendship with Garcia became a little strained.   
It reminded you of the song, ‘Jessie’s Girl’. However, in reality, you wanted Penny’s Boy. 

Speaking of your best friend, she entered the room.

“Hotch told me you’re my bitch now.” she grinned. 

“I highly doubt he used that terminology.” you countered, an easy smile falling on your face, despite the guilt you felt. It was so constant that you put it in the background. 

“Well, I’ll leave you to it.” Morgan grinned and left the room. 

The next day, you arrived to work early so that you could help Garcia, (and the team should they need it). 

That was why you both sat in front of the computer, staring and waiting for the call. They were probably just getting settled in and had nothing to ask for yet. 

“What’s up in your love life?” Garcia asked, and your blood ran cold. Did she know? You thought you had done so well in hiding it, but maybe she could see through it. 

“Nothing really. What’s up with yours?” you replied, trying to cover your tracks. However, as soon as you heard the words come flying out of your mouth, you regretted them. You didn’t want to hear about Garcia and Morgan together. It hurt you enough to think about them already. 

“Luckily for you, I have news I want to tell you, so I will let that weak excuse off the hook for now.” she grinned and you faked a smile, preparing yourself for the news. 

“I’m seeing someone.” 

Please just get it over with.

“Y/N, he’s perfect, but I’m worried about FBI fraternization rules.”

You sighed internally, knowing that they were not as strict as everyone was led to believe. You had done the research. 

“His name is Kevin.”

Wait. What?

“K-Kevin” you asked, your voice unsteady. 

She nodded, “The tech analysis that took over for me when I got shot.” 

Dumbly you asked, “What about Morgan? I thought you two…” you trailed off. 

Garcia’s eyes widened, “Oh god no! I love my chocolate thunder, but he’s like my best friend. Besides you. Nothing more.” 

You felt your heart take flight and all the weight was lifted from your shoulders. 

~*~*~*~*~

Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid adjusted the laptop in front of them. Spencer quickly video calling Garcia. The system automatically accepted the call and the two men were met with the image of you and Garcia. Your chairs pushed away from the desk, and facing each other to talk. You hadn’t looked at the screen. 

“What about you, Y/N? Any mystery men? Or women?” Garcia asked you. 

Spencer opened his mouth to call attention to the screen and interrupt them. But Morgan’s hand clapped over his mouth before Reid could speak. His heart raced as he watched you look down at the floor.

Call him a sadist, but Morgan wanted to hear about this. The man had feelings for you. He thought that was clear, but you always managed to keep a wall between you too. He thought that it was maybe because you already had someone. 

“Well, actually...I have feelings for someone on the team.” your voice was quiet and Morgan had to turn up the volume slightly, for fear that your voice would diminish as you talked, “Actually, I think I’m in love with him. He’s perfect.”

Was it Reid? You and that kid were always together. Maybe you wanted him instead. Morgan couldn’t blame you. He was more compassionate and trusting. The kid wore his heart on a sleeve and maybe that was what you liked. 

“It’s Morgan.” you finally answered, bringing the man in question out of his own thoughts. 

“What?” Morgan vocalized accidentally. He mentally cursed himself as you and Garcia both turned to the screen in surprise. 

You saw Morgan’s flustered face as Reid tried to break free from his hold on him. 

Garcia frantically, looked between the screen and you before jumping right into work. 

“What can I do for you?” she asked the two boys, reminding them that there was a case at hand. 

Reid managed to wriggle himself to freedom as Morgan cleared his throat. 

~*~*~*~*~

The next few days, you avoided the computer screen at all costs, not wanting to accidentally see Morgan. This is why you hated technology. Crap like this happens too often, dammit. 

Luckily, even without your lack of screentime, you were able to help the team solve the case in a few days. The kids were saved and the bad guy was put away. 

You should have been overjoyed, but you felt dread. You couldn’t avoid Morgan anymore when he got back, which would be any minute now. 

You sighed as you fished your ice pack from Garcia’s mini fridge. You let out a soft moan as it made contact with your injured shoulder.  
“I could come back later?” you could hear the smirk in Morgan’s voice. The cocky jerk was probably leaning against the doorframe. 

Oh look. You were right.

“Um… hey.” you wanted to slap yourself for how lame that sounded.

“You didn’t return my calls.” he stated simply, his voice low. 

That was true. He had tried calling you every chance he had, but you wouldn’t respond. 

“I thought it would be better to be rejected in person.” you smiled dryly, trying to make a joke out of it all to ease the pain. 

“Woah.” Morgan put up a hand as he got off the doorway. He walked towards you, “What makes you think I’ll reject you?” 

“You wouldn’t?” you asked. What was with you and words lately? 

“Y/N, I’ve had feelings for you for a while now. How can I not? You’re smart, kind, you don’t let this job get to you, and you are attractive as hell. If I’m being honest, I’m more confused by your confession.” he crouched on the floor in front of your chair, reaching eye level with you. 

Your face flushed at his blunt compliments, “What do you mean?” 

“I’ve always felt this wall between us. I always assumed there was someone else.” he chuckled slightly. 

“Garcia!” you blurted out, earning a look of utter confusion from the man before you, “I mean, I thought you two were together. So, when I started falling for you…” you trailed off hoping he would understand and put an end to your embarrassment. 

But, this was Derek Morgan we are talking about. 

“You thought that me and Baby Girl?” he asked. 

You nodded quickly. 

“Nah.” he smiled sincerely, “It’s you, kitten.” 

You tried to leap out of your chair and fling your arms around him, but your injured shoulder stopped that from happening. 

You cried out in pain as you fell on top of Morgan. 

He only chuckled and carefully lifted you back up to your chair.

“How about, we wait for you to heal up fully.” he smirked at you and he handed you your ice pack back, “Then I can show you how much you mean to me.” his voice dropped an octave and was filled with promises of things to come. 

If you wanted this damn sling gone before, you sure as hell wanted it gone now.


End file.
